


The witch

by Nikte



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikte/pseuds/Nikte
Summary: What I think goes inside Eurus' mind.





	The witch

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, and this work has not been betaed.

Eurus

Guilt is a load every woman is burden with, since the day they are born.

The guilt of not being the boy that her father wanted as a firstborn.

The guilt of being the third, forth or fifth child; when her mother wanted her to be the second.

Later on she must face the guilt of not being beautiful enough or smart enough or charming enough…

Along guilt come all these unwritten obligations she has to assume: she must be nice; she must be tender; she must be considerate; she must be quiet; she must be loyal; she must be well mannered; she must be, she must be…GOOD and PURE, yes, with capital letters! And if she isn´t like that…well, then she is considered a Witch, people see her as evil, or at least, as abnormal.

But, where does this comes from? Why has guilt been used to control and minimize women? It was Men! They came up with this idea, of course! They saw someone who was less strong, but immensely resilient and with the power of creating life…They were scared, so they exploited the fact they had brute force to convince us we were weak and needed to be taken care of.

With time, the idea that they had to protect us was corrupted to the point they saw us as things they owned and with which they could do anything they wanted.

The thing is, they miscalculated…guilt, in measured doses, is an efficient burden, it stopped us from doing many things; but when it is too much, it becomes the reason why we do terrible things. You see, we realize that no matter what we do, we would be blamed of every bad result…then, why not do everything we want?

Few women realize that in time, but the ones who discover it, make great terrible things, shocking society because “a woman is capable of hating”, “a woman is capable of killing”, “a woman is capable of thinking”.

Women who embrace the guilt are the ones who will step up and pull the trigger while men enter into endless inner discussions about honour and moral and decency and ethics…So boring!!

When you embrace guilt, you stop apologizing for being alive, and so you are able to do everything and anything to survive, to get what you want and to protect the ones you love.

I embraced guilt at a young age. I have my Mother to thank for that, I inherited excellent genes from her.

I was not the cute lovely girl she and Father expected after having an extraordinary smart boy, alas…Not fulfilling their expectations only pushed me to reach out my full intellectual potential, and when I did, the concepts or “right” and “wrong” were substituted by countless others like practical – impractical; efficient – deficient; useful – usless…

I wanted someone to play with, but not just anyone. I wants someone fun and intelligent, that made Sherlock the perfect candidate, even if he was a little slow, because he, unlike Mycroft, still held certain innocence and tenderness.

Unfortunately, Sherlock had gotten himself a pet that absorbed all his time and attention, the only logical solution was to get rid of the pet…but people did not understand it, and made such a big tragedy of it...

All her precious time lost in that clever game, and for what? Slow Sherlock had not realized it would have been more fun to play with her than to play with Trevor…and then nosy Uncle Rudy had taken her away, and convinced Mycroft it was best to keep her far from the family.

Ok, she knew keeping her locked away was for the greater good of all humanity, and it was not so terrible, Mycroft did gave her wonderful puzzles to solve, and she enjoyed the fear she saw in her big brother´s eyes whenever he visited her…

Mycroft had so much potential! If only he had shaken off the chains of honour and duty…The same happened to Sherlock, all his potential limited by sentiment and the need to be accepted…

To be accepted…what a waste of time and energy. Regular people are so blind and envious, they reject everything that is remotely unique or extraordinary.

She wanted to make Sherlock see that, so she had planned a new game for him, and this time she had won! Her brothers thought otherwise, of course, but who cared? She had got what she wanted: she was now closer to Mycroft and Sherlock and her parents; she had helped Sherlock overcome the trauma of not saving his friend; she had lifted form Mycroft´s shoulders the guilt of having incarcerated her, by showing him she stayed in Sherrinford because she wanted.

Life was good, she was back to the only place where she was free to be herself. She felt safe here, she had puzzles to solve and she got to see her family. She had all she wanted, and wasn´t that what all humans strived for?

Yes, Eurus was one happy witch who had weaved her magic and built the life she wanted for herself.


End file.
